


Kissing and Cuddling.

by marlislash



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Banner, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After work kissing and cuddling help Spencer and Morgan to cool down and forget the long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing and Cuddling.

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/CM/B1_zps0rjin7wb.jpg.html)


End file.
